Modest Pelican Gaming
Geoff (or possibly Jeff), better known online as Modest Pelican Gaming, is an Australian gaming YouTuber who began his career making primarily videos, often with intentionally humorous narration. He has since branched out to playing a number of different games, especially Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Hitman 2, Red Dead Redemption 2: Online, and Grand Theft Auto V: Online. His focus has also shifted over the years from somewhat serious gameplay videos to completely comedic takes on games. Recently, Modest Pelican has been creating overarching stories for his characters in the games he plays, often spanning numerous videos or even entire series. History Modest Pelican Gaming created his YouTube account in 2013 but didn't post any videos until the Fall of 2016https://www.youtube.com/ModestPelicanGaming when he began posting primarily Battlefield I gameplay montages. Although his videos were never particularly serious, after the first six or so months of posting, Modest Pelican's videos began to become more and more comedic. It was also around this time that he began to branch out in terms of video format, often focusing not on a gameplay highlight reel but on an aspect of the game that he wished to speak in-depth about. He produced nearly 100 videos in this way before deciding to branch out from Battlefield formula in October of 2018https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKa-SLBNCo8 to make a video on Red Dead Redemption 2. After the release of Battlefield V a month later, Modest Pelican began alternating between posting his traditional Battlefield videos for Battlefield V and posting new videos depicting the violent exploits of Papa Pelican, a character and narrative created by Modest Pelican for use in Red Dead Redemption 2's online mode. Likely recognizing the success of the latter video series, Modest Pelican began gradually transitioning his channel away from Battlefield videos and towards other games in early 2019https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaUGaQwMHNM. He tested out numerous different games around this time including Hitman 2, Apex Legends, The Division 2, and Sea of Thieveshttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmWuTGgH0ePB33biS1OA-BQ/videos. On March 31st, 2019https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VhpX7SjEFI, Modest Pelican released the first video in his Thickman takes over Los Santos series, chronicling the narrative he created for his character, Thickman, in Grand Theft Auto V: Online. Since the release of the first Thickman video, Modest Pelican has limited his videos to primarily covering Grand Theft Auto: Online, Red Dead Redemption 2: Online, and Hitman 2. He also plays Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and other assorted games from time to time. Personality Modest Pelican is a highly sarcastic individual who narrates his gameplay clips in an ironically deadpan voice. Modest Pelican seems generally easygoing from his vlogs and is often so indifferent to the fate of the character he is controlling that he lets them die just for the fun of it. Modest Pelican has been known to go on killing sprees in Red Dead Redemption at random, often singling out a specific player and killing them again and again and again. Aside from these occasional outbursts, Modest Pelican is usually courteous to real players during online encounters, often asking them if they would like to join him on his absurd quest, whatever it may be. Modest Pelican frequently requests that his viewers remember to stay hydrated. In fact, he generally seems to have an "obsession" with drinking water. It can be assumed that this is mostly said as a joke, however, it is unclear where this quirky phrase originated. Personal Life While little is known about Modest Pelican, it is known that he currently resides in Australia. Modest Pelican's first name is Jeff and he has claimed to have a girlfriend on multiple occasions however, he may have said the latter as a joke. Additionally, although Modest Pelican has never released his age, it can be assumed based on photographs that he is in his early-to-mid 20s. Philanthropy On January 5th, 2020, Modest Pelican announced that all money made from that day's video would go towards helping firemen fight the bushfires ravaging much of Australia at the timehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5-e-n26zOU&t=19s. Quotes *''Hi lads and lasses, Modest Pelican here.'' (Modest Pelican's intro) *''If you enjoyed this video, please... (The phrase usually preceding Modest Pelican jokingly asking his viewers to do something illegal or dangerous) *''Remember to stay hydrated! (a classic Modest Pelican outro/his catchphrase) Trivia *Modest Pelican claims to have broken up with his grade-school girlfriend in order to get more time to play Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *While Modest Pelican has stated on multiple occasions that his real first name is Jeff, his surname remains a mystery. *"Thickman takes over Los Santos" videos make up almost exactly 10% of Modest Pelican's content while his Battlefield videos make up almost exactly half. *Modest Pelican has a cat, who can be seen from time to time during vlogs or vlog portions of videos. References Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013